Religous Or Just Polygamous
by iTz-TaSty-BoO
Summary: Randal Orton and Jonathan Cena are both Polygamous FLDS Mormon boys. Johnathan loves for Randal, but can't tell him because it's against their religon. Will they ever be able to break the chains of their strict religon and be free together?
1. Chapter 1

Religious Or Just Polygamous?

(Chapter 1)

October 16, 1835

Our lives will have to be started over. Our houses, farms, and other belongings have been burned to the ground. The people of New York, Ohio, Missouri, and other Americans of the great plains and the cold north have run us out of their states. We must travel to the west now. Very few men have been there. We call that place, the Utah territory.

I wouldn't want to start a new life, it means change. I don't adapt well to change. Being a polygamist isn't much of an exception either. Our profit, Joseph smith, had seen a new life for his people through the eyes of god. Before he passed he had chosen Brigham young, to be our leader to the newfound land. Over the next six months I will be traveling with my family and the thousands of our polygamist brothers and sisters to Utah.

People do not understand our religion, or way of life. That is why we are leaving our homes. People believe it is wrong because they have never experienced the things that we do. Men have more than one wife, which is not a wicked thing to do. It is done because we believe that god made all women to be loved and to have sisters to share a loving man with. We also marry the females of all ages. No matter how old, or young, someone is, they deserve love and happiness. I, however, do not expect to be married to a woman. Nor do I believe in this religion. I have a love, and a passion of my own. And his name is Randal Orton.

"Jonathan, are you attending seminary this morning, or are you just going to sit there like a lonely bump on a log?" Randal smiled. "I am going to follow you shortly; I was just in a daze." I said. "Hurry, I hear bishop Young is going to help us with our journey." Randal explained. I got up and followed Randal to Sunday seminary. I cannot stop myself from thinking of his heavenly smile, or his eyes that are as blue as the afternoon sky. His personality can light up a whole sky brighter than any stars. God blessed him with his looks and flawless characteristics so he will be able to share all love with many lovely women. I shall be damned to the deep depths of hell for having such thoughts of another man in that manner. I would never be courageous to tell my mother and father, the would surely tell bishop young and ban me from the journey.

I sat in my seat in seminary next to Randal. I saw his beautiful smile. Kelly sat next to my beloved Randal and began fluttering her eyelashes and toying with her long golden locks. I felt my stomach turn to harsh knots. I paid the pain no mind and pulled out my bible (or the book of Mormon), just as bishop young asked of everyone. I read the first scripture, and Randal read the next one. Kelly was to read the scripture after Randal's. "Jonathan, My boy, are you feeling well?" Bishop Young asked. "I suppose you should take in some fresh air for a bit." I bowed my head in thanks and scurried away into the woods by the creek onto the cool grass. I take off my jacket and rest my head on it. I began to cry. I heard Randal's mother and father are fixing for him and Kelly to marry before our journey. I do not want him to marry Kelly. I would like to inform him of my passion for him before he goes on.

Waking up. I see it is almost sundown. I must have fallen asleep. I stand up and wander back to my cabin. Walking homeward, I see Randal helping his father loading their wagon for the journey. "Jonathan!" Randal shouted. He came running to me. "Hello" I said. I did not want to cry, so I made my replies short. "what is the matter?" Randal asked. "The one I love, and show passion for does not love me." I said. "I am sorry. Keep in mind that god loves you and will bless you with the ones who show true desire and passion for you." Randal said. "Well, I suppose you are right. I must go now, supper is almost over and my mother is going to fret if I do not return soon." I said.

"Jonathan, where were you dear? I was worried sick about you!" my mother asked. "I was with Randal." I said. "That is fine, but make sure you check in from time to time so I know where you are, now your supper is here on the table. After you eat your father needs you to help him load the wagon."

Okay well that's just a taste of what I have going on right now. Should I continue this? Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Religious Or Just Polygamous?

(Chapter 2)

"Father, Must I get married soon?" I asked. "Son, I would hope so. I hear that Randal, your good friend, is getting married to Kelly. What a wise decision that is. She is a bright, clever, lovely young woman who will soon make a wonderful wife and mother." My father said. "Now enough talk boy, go into town and buy some gun powder. We do not have anymore." I sighed and said "Yes sir."

It was quite busy in town today. People rushing about, packing their wagons, and buying items for the journey. I made my way around the mass crowds and into the store. "Need any help, my boy?" asked the clerk. "I do, in fact. I am looking for gun powder sir." I said. "Right around the back and to the far left, across from the clothing." Said the clerk. I nodded my head. I went to the back to find the gun powder.

"Randal will you buy me these dresses and these bonnets?"  
>Kelly asked. "Kelly, I do not have money for those. I was sent here to buy food. And besides, we spent most of our money for the materials to make your wedding dress!" Randal snapped. "But I do not have any clothing! I need more since mine are aged and rubbish!" Kelly argued. "Dear, I believe food is far more of your need than a item of clothing. Mother can help you sew some new dresses for yourself. You will need to know how to do such since we are planning to have children. They cannot go running about in the nude!" Randal snickered. Kelly huffed and stormed off.<p>

"Hello Randal!" I said. "Why, hello Jonathan! What brings you here?" Randal asked. "Buying my father Gun powder. How about you?" I asked "Buying food. Kelly insists that I buy her dresses that we cannot afford." "So I see. How about you come for a visit later tonight?" I asked. "I will be there." Randal said. Randal saw a rat running on the floor and picked it up to show Kelly. It frightened her. She said "Get that disgusting creature away from me! You don't know what type of filth that thing carries!" she cried. Randal laughed at her. Her face turned as red as a fresh autumn apple from such embarrassment. I smiled. It was a painful sight to see, Randal already making such expensive purchases for a woman he is not yet married too. If I were Kelly, I would not ask for gifts, just for love and to be Randal's only.

Later that night, Randal and I went for a walk and talked about our lives and church until I asked "Why are you getting married to Kelly?" it was a strange question, but I had to know. "My mother thought it would be good for me. I do not see why you have such interest." Randal said. "I am interested because you two do not seem happy together. She demands you to buy her expensive gifts that you and I know perfectly well that your family can't afford. And you try to have a bond with her but it doesn't seem like it is working." I said. "I am not willing to have this conversation with you at this time, Jonathan. I must be getting back anyhow. Randal walked away and left me alone in the dark woods. Oh, how I wish he were mine.


End file.
